Across the universe
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Él la rodea con sus brazos y la estrecha contra si cada vez que puede, aún le cuesta creer que de verdad esté pasando, que ella al fin es suya. -Viñeta Lily/Wes


**Disclaimer:** No, nada es mío, esos personajes son de la Meyer, o al menos eso dice la portada de mi libro...

**Nota:** No puedo creer que haya escrito tanto. El título es por la canción de lo Beatles porque no sabía cuál poner. Estrella, gracias por ser una beta tan genial mujer(L)

**I.- **

Llegaron.

En distintos momentos, de diferentes maneras, pero con un mismo propósito: sobrevivir.

Al principio eran pocos. Sólo Jeb, Maggie y algunos más que había podido sobrevivir en el desierto hasta que los encontraran. Luego, lentamente -o al menos eso parecía, ya que no tenían noción del tiempo- comenzaron a llegar. Incluso unos más, que encontraban familiares y amigos.

Él fue de los primeros que llegó, sin saber con certeza cómo es que dio con el lugar. Era sólo un niño en ese entonces. Tenía diecisiete años recién cumplidos cuando la invasión comenzó. Para Wes, esos meses fueron los más lentos y más rápidos de su vida.

Ella ni siquiera recuerda cómo es que sucedieron las cosas. Sólo recuerda ese intenso dolor en su cuerpo, y gritos.

Cuando él la vio, sólo pensó en ella como alguien más con el cual convivir y punto. Se dio cuenta de que era bonita, claro, Wes no era ciego; algo llamó su atención desde el principio, pero debía concentrarse si no quería que los atraparan.

Con ella sucedió igual. Sólo vio en él un pobre joven (como todos los demás en esa cueva; excepto Jeb, claro está) que luchaba por sobrevivir. Demasiado joven para prestarle atención.

**II.- **

Los meses pasan. Nadie sabe decir si con rapidez o lentitud, y más y más personas llegan. Las provisiones comienzan a terminarse, y salir por más parece demasiado arriesgado.

Jeb sabía que tarde o temprano eso sucedería. Comenzó a prepararse desde que descubrió ese lugar, llevando cosas (palas, cubetas, semillas y demás) en cada visita que hacía, observando cada lugar y planeando la manera de adecuarlo.

Ellos se ven todos los días en cada lugar de la cueva, trabajan codo con codo. Ella se lleva bien con todos, él igual. Hay algo entre ellos, pero se rehúsan a verlo.

Murmuran sus nombres en una torpe presentación apurada, esos '_soy Lily_' y '_yo Wes_' dichos a media voz, después de ser asignados a trabajar uno al lado del otro. Estrechan sus manos y enseguida ambos vuelven su cabeza a Jeb que da las instrucciones, tratando de ignorar ese cosquilleo en sus manos.

(Aunque ellos insisten en que es a causa del esfuerzo).

**III.-**

Lily no sabe si fue la venida de Wanda o,- bien, no sabe que fue. Punto- Cuando es que comenzó a tomar enserio a Wes, lo único que sabe es que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Él la rodea con sus brazos y la estrecha contra si cada vez que puede, aún le cuesta creer que de verdad esté pasando, que ella _al fin_ es suya.

**IV.- **

Y ahora le ve, inerte y sin vida sobre ese catre, y siente como todas las fuerzas desaparecen de su cuerpo. Su visión borrosa vuelve y sus rodillas tiemblan. Gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, el nudo de su garganta impide que profese el grito que lucha por salir de ella.

Jeb y Doc tratan de acercársele pero ella los aleja. Con pasos tambaleantes trata de salir de allí e ir a refugiarse en algún otro lugar, donde no pueda ver como los demás sufren. Es suficiente con su propio dolor.

Camina, chocando cada poco con las paredes del túnel, sin una dirección en concreto. Sólo quiere alejarse de donde está el cuerpo frío y pálido de Wes. Sus manos se aferran a las rocas que hay en la pared, tratando así de guiarse. Tropieza con algo y queda tendida en el piso, se daña pero no le importa, se encuentra cómoda después de todo y no piensa moverse de ahí.

**V.-**

Come muy poco, y bajo la intensa mirada de alguien, ya parece un zombi. Renuncia a trabajar y a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Sabe que todos se preocupan por ella, pero, en ese estado no puede importarle menos.

Sale, como todos, a presenciar el entierro. El viento levanta pequeños remolinos de arena. Lily respira el aire fresco de la noche y lo suelta lentamente. Se acerca a donde los demás están reunidos, esperando a que sea su turno para despedirse.

Jeb es el primero. Ve como abre la boca una y otra vez, pero sólo fragmentos de las frases son lo que Lily alcanza a captar. (_Era un gran muchacho, gran muchacho..._) y así uno a uno pasan, e igual, ella no los escucha, sólo se concentra en mantenerse de pie.

Cuando llega su turno, coge un puño de arena del suelo y se acerca. Evitando mirar a los demás, no quiere ver las expresiones que ponen al verla.

No puede ver nada de lo que hay abajo, en ese gran agujero negro al cual han echado el cuerpo de él. De Wes. Trata de hablar, de decir algo, de decirle lo que no pudo cuando él aún estaba vivo, pero las palabras se rehúsan a salir de su boca.

-Adiós -murmura solamente y deja que sus lágrimas caigan hacia la penumbra.


End file.
